


What We Mean

by Sarandom_8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPOILER S13, Spoiler 1408, The Empty, coda or future moment, nougat son good son, team free will 2point0, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: 14x08 Spoiler about deal, secret and the past





	What We Mean

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this deal and the secret. Jack is a "baby" and a good nougat son, so he will talk...but not just about the deal! They NEED to talk about what happened to Cas (S12-S13) so...I found the space and time in my mind for them.  
> This is a little coda or future moment and good luck to us for the next episodes!
> 
> Thank you to my beta Eleonora!

 

“What did you do?!” Dean asked angrily.

“I-“ Cas couldn’t look him in the eyes, “I-… I made a deal with the Empty.”

“What?! Are you crazy? WHY?” Dean said loudly in his hard and low voice.

If Cas felt sorry and anxious before, now he was full of sass and anger. “Because I saved Jack and helped Heaven?” Dean looked into his giant blue eyes speechless, how could he answer?

So he lost contact and after rubbing one hand on his face, he put the other on the table.

“What?” Asked Castiel.

“That wasn’t your call, Cas.” he opened his eyes, looking tiredly at him.

“It was, actually. I’m an angel and I care about my kind, just like yours. The Empty hates me” he shrugged, just pointing out the fact, “because I woke him up and annoyed him ‘till I could go back here,” he turned to Jack by his side, “thanks to Jack. And I am very happy about it.” Cas greeted the kid who smiled at him, while drinking some soft beer.

“For speaking the truth,” Jack said, swallowing the drink and eating a piece of his sandwich, “I answered to a Dean call, too.”

“What?” Dean asked.

Sam frowned his eyebrows curious.

“I heard you through the wall when you were arguing with Sam,” he looked at Dean, ”because you didn’t trust me ‘cuz you thought I killed Castiel.”

“What?” Cas said, looking to all the three of them.

“Yeah, well, it might have ended up like that, but I didn’t want to.”

“No, Jack.” Cas put a hand on his shoulder. ”You didn’t. It wasn’t your fault.”

Jack smiled.

“Dean was pretty off and sad. It’s been a rough thing, man.”

Dean gulped his beer trying not to cough and put the bottle on the table, drying his mouth with his hand.

“You missed me.” said an amused Castiel.

“Of course I missed you.”

Sam smiled at the situation, looking at a confused Jack, then remembered about the conversation, “So… now? What will happen?” He asked Cas.

Castiel sighed, “It said… that it will come back to get me, when I’ll be the happiest person in the world.”

Dean grinned and said jokingly, “Well, he doesn’t know our life.” And he received a kick under the table from Sam.

Dean questioned his move while Cas looked at him steadily and fondly.

He remembered all the times Cas looked at him like that… and finally understood what the Empty meant.

They stood like that for a period of time that seemed infinite, they didn’t even notice that Sam and Jack were continuing to eat as if nothing had happened or was still happening. After a quick glance to his brother and the kid, Dean said to Cas, “I get what you mean, what _it_ means… but you need to understand what _I_ mean.” Dean didn’t look away from his eyes.

Castiel blinked twice, then his lips parted, “Are you saying…”

“I’m saying that… we’re good like this, right? We,” he moved a hand from himself to the angel, “are living our lives like we never did before. You’re _here_. Jack’s here. We’re in our home with our job, our big family. We will never have a happily ever after, Cas.”

Nobody was talking unless Dean, that silence was full of them and not heavy.

“Do you really think that?” asked Castiel.

“I do.” Dean shrugged. “I- I don’t know what the Empty has seen, but I know what I see.”

“We can stay like this, then.”

“If you’re… okay with that” said Dean in a crooked smile.

“I am.”

 


End file.
